An uninterruptible power supply is used to provide electrical power to a load during an "emergency" situation in which the main utility power is not available, e.g., because of a line fault. UPS topologies are well known. They typically employ 60 Hz voltage transformers and require bulk storage. A goal of the present invention is to eliminate the need for such 60 Hz transformers and bulk storage because of the physical size and cost of these components. A further goal of the present invention is to provide a UPS topology in which the main switching elements are connected to neutral because such referenced switches are easily controlled with the signals without employing transformers or other isolation means. Additionally, there is a need for only a single power supply for the gate drive circuits to thereby reduce complexity and cost. In addition, a goal of the present invention is to provide an improved UPS topology with a minimum parts count.